Osella FA1G
The Osella FA1G was a Formula 1 racing car built by the Italian racing team Osella Squadra Corse. The car was used in the 1985, 1986 and 1987 seasons of Formula 1, being driven by five professional drivers and entered in more than 30 races.The FA1G was an evolution of the 1984 Osella FA1F. Only two FA1Gs were built, neither one was able to win any World Cup points. Technical Information The Osella FA1G used the same monocoque chassis and the same layout as FA1F. It differed from its predecessor primarily through a number of technical modifications that had been developed for Osella. To improve handling, Petrotta extended the wheelbase by 85 millimeters. The arrangement of the radiator had been redesigned, as has the shape of the boxes, which are now long and straight to capture more air. Further, the FA1G had a small bottleneck rear diffuser. During the 1985 season Osella changed the geometry of the front and the rear suspension. The weight of the car was reported to be 575 kg, this was about 10 kilograms lighter than its predecessor. The cars still weighed 35 kg more than the lightest in the 1985 season of Formula 1. The FA1G used the 1.5-litre eight-cylinder turbo engine from Alfa Romeo (the Tipo 890). Osella resorted to an analog system to control the mechanical fuel injection, which had already been introduced by Alfa Romeo a year earlier. It was not until 1987 that the engines were available to Osella full electronic Bosch injection. Vehicles In 1985, two FA1Gs were produced. The first FA1G was the youngest of the three FA1F which was rebuilt in winter 1984/1985 to the G specification. A second vehicle was rebuilt in the spring of 1985. It is not always clear which of the two cars was used in which race. Race Results 1985 Formula 1 season In 1985, Osella only entered a single vehicle. The only driver of the team was Piercarlo Ghinzani, the FA1G debuted at the San Marino Grand Prix in May. The FA1G was entered in six raced, driven by Ghinzani. Five times out of the six, the Italian team failed to qualify. The only finish was 15th at the French Grand Prix. Ghinzani's successor Rothengatter failed to qualify in seven races out of the eight he was entered in. He had to retire three times due to of technical problems. The best result he manages to achieve was seventh place in the Australian Grand Prix. 1986 Formula 1 season In the 1986 season, the Osella team only had one FA1G available. It was driven by Piercarlo Ghinzani in all the races, with one exception. Ghinzani only qualified for the Austrian Grand Prix, where he came eleventh. Throughout the year Ghinzani had a number of issues with his car, six of his failures were due to defects in the engine and turbocharger, three on were down to suspension problems. Osellas other drivers Christian Danner, Allen Berg and Alex Caffi regularly drove the now very outdated FA1F. One exception the French Grand Prix where Allen Berg drove the FA1G, Ghinzani drove the new Osella FA1H for the first time during this race. Berg finished prematurely due to a defect in the turbocharger. 1987 Formula 1 season Osellas regular driver for the 1987 season was Alex Caffi. He was behind the wheel at every race the new Osella FA1I. This was much more powerful compared to FA1G. The FA1G was hardly used in 1987 except for the San Marino Grand Prix. Category:Osella Category:Formula 1 Cars Category:Racecars Category:Post-war Category:Modern